


The Pleasure of Daryl Dixon

by Starfire_Wildheart



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Edgeplay, Group Sex, Kink, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: Alpha Rick decides to reward his sweet Omega Daryl by letting the others touch and play with him. No one but Rick is allowed to fuck him. They are only allowed to use fingers, toys and mouths then Rick fills him with cum and knots him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the amazing and wonderful Lost!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick smiled as he watched Daryl step into the tent, his sleeveless shirt unbuttoned, skin pink from the shower he’d just taken and wet hair causing rivulets of water to run down his smooth chest. Daryl and Glenn had gone on a run for some supplies and Rick was grateful everything went alright because he had plans for a special session with his boy tonight. He’d been thinking about this one for a while now after finding out how much Daryl liked the idea of being put on display by his Alpha. He had managed to gather all the supplies he would need thanks to a store he and Shane had found in Atlanta a few weeks earlier.

 

Daryl was kneeling, putting his dirty clothes in one of his bags for washing later. Carol always offered to wash his things but it made him feel uncomfortable for some reason. He couldn’t help but smile when he felt Rick step up behind him but before he could turn toward him he felt Rick slip the leather collar around his neck and fasten it. It was the first time they didn’t talk about what was going to happen before his Alpha took him down and it filled Daryl with pride to know that he’d grown enough as an Omega that Rick felt comfortable doing it this way. He turned on his knees so that he could press his head against his Alpha’s thigh.

 

Rick was careful to search the bond for any stress after taking his pet down in a new way and felt nothing but contentment. He reached down and ran his hand through Daryl’s hair, “good boy. Bring one of the blankets so you will have something soft to kneel on and follow me,” he said as he walked out of the tent. He walked into the camp and sat down in a chair near the fire. Daryl followed silently, put the folded blanket on the ground next to Rick gracefully going to his knees. Rick’s chest swelled with pride as everyone watched his omega.

 

Everyone was soon sitting around the fire eating their dinner and talking, even Hershel, Maggie and Beth had come out to sit with them. They’d gotten close the past month and Maggie had become part of Rick’s pack. At first he thought it was because she and Glenn had gotten together. Since Glenn was his family, part of his pack, Maggie would have established her position but the more time they spent with the Greene’s the more he realized Maggie was family because she had formed a familial bond with Daryl. They were like brother and sister, kindred spirits that the world was going to push together no matter what and he was glad Daryl had her in his life. The arguing and bickering however could quickly grate on Rick’s nerves and apparently Shane’s too.

 

He chuckled to himself as he remembered the ordeal the other day when Shane pulled the car over and drug them both out of the backseat threating to leave them if they didn’t shut up. Rick couldn’t stop laughing at the situation earning himself a glare from his friend but ‘the brats’ as they had been dubbed, were doing it just to get on Shane’s nerves. After being scolded and threatened they all got back in the car and as soon as Shane started driving again Daryl and Maggie started asking, “Are we there yet? Are we there yet?” By the time they made it back to the farm Shane was ready to string them up and wear them out. He gave Daryl the worst jobs to do on the farm for the next couple of days as a punishment because he knew Rick would never let him spank his pup.

 

After dinner was over Daryl laid his head on Rick’s lap losing himself in the sensation of his Alpha’s touch, his fingers running through his hair then slipping down his neck to touch the leather collar before moving back to his hair. He loved being down like this, giving everything over to Rick and just feeling. It took him a long time to be able to let go but his trust and love for Rick was so strong that he would do whatever the man wanted no matter what the cost.

 

Rick said goodnight to Carl as Dale took the boy to the house for the night. Lori promised to come up and check on him before she turned in. As everyone fades off into their own conversations Rick tugs Daryl’s collar twice to let him know he’s expected to follow him then stands and walks about fifteen feet from the fire to where the cars are parked. He takes the blanket from Daryl’s hands and lays it on the hood of the car before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss started slow and tender, his hand cupping Daryl’s face as he ran his thumb over his jaw.

 

Daryl melted under Rick’s lips. Kissing was something he’d never done much of, didn’t like it really until Rick and now he can’t stop thinking about those lips calming his own. He has to bite back a moan as Rick’s tongue slips inside his mouth marking every inch as his own. He feels Rick’s erection pressing against his hip as he’s pulled closer and grinds against it wringing a moan out of his Alpha.

 

Rick grabs a hand full of Daryl’s hair and tugs it hard forcing his head back so that he’s looking up at Rick. He shivers at the desire he sees in those blue depths and he can’t wait to see how his pup responds to what’s about to happen. He kept one hand tight in Daryl’s hair and let the other one trail down his pup’s chest and stomach stopping for a moment at the button of his khaki pants. He can feel the rush of emotion that Daryl is experiencing through their bond and it urges him on. He wants Daryl to feel even more. The button pops open easily and he makes quick work of the zipper then dips his hand inside grasping the hard, thick length in his hand and stroking it. Daryl’s moan in response was sinful! “You love this don’t you pup? Knowing they can just look over here and see me with my hand on your dick and you dripping and rutting against me?”

 

“Yes Alpha,” he whimpered, more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. He gasped when Rick lifted him up onto the hood of the car and removed his shoes, socks, pants and boxers the rest of the way leaving him bare from the waist down. He was grateful that Rick left him his shirt but he does completely unbutton it so that Daryl’s chest is exposed.

 

Rick pushes Daryl down on his back, “Legs up, hold yourself open for me. Good boy,” he purrs when he quickly complies. “Good boys get rewards. Do you deserve a reward boy?”

 

He pulls his legs to his chest and reaches back pulling his cheeks apart so his entrance is open for his Alpha. “I only deserve what you want me to have Sir.”

 

Rick palmed his own painfully hard cock through his black jeans as he leaned down and ran his tongue over the exposed opening of his boy. He traced the twitching muscles until Daryl was a writhing, whimpering mess and then he pushed his tongue inside the tight ring causing Daryl to let out a wanton moan that everyone at camp had to have heard.

 

Daryl was in pleasure over load as his Alpha tongued his entrance open and poked his tongue deep inside him, the slick muscle spreading him open as Rick’s nose pressed against his balls. He tried to stop the moan but he couldn’t, the sensations were too much and he couldn’t hide it. He didn’t have time to wonder if anyone heard him because suddenly Rick’s mouth was wrapped around his aching cock, tonging at the vein with a hot suction that nearly made him cum. Rick being Rick of course somehow knew how close Daryl was to release and he felt the cock ring he had a love / hate relationship with being slipped on and clamped tight thwarting his climax.

 

“So good sweetheart,” Rick soothed as he fastened the ring into place. “I’m going to fuck you hard and fill you with my cum right here where everyone can see,” he growled as he unfastened his jeans enough to get his dick out.

 

“Oh God please Rick, please fuck me,” he pleaded, his hips making small thrust in an attempt to get some sort of relief. “Fuck!” he moaned as two fingers were thrust into him, he couldn’t help but clamp down on them. He loved the burn it caused making him feel like it’s almost too much at first but it feels so damn good. Rick doesn’t disappoint because as soon as he’s just loose enough he feels the blunt head of his Alpha pressing against his slick hole.

 

“You want to feel it pup or do you need to be stretched more?” he always gives him a choice because sometime he likes to feel himself stretch painfully around Rick and other times he needs to feel only the pleasure.

 

“In me, now,” he panted, pushing back trying to get Rick to slip inside him.

 

Rick swatted his boy’s upturned ass leaving a red spot on the pale skin. “Who is in control here boy?” he demanded.

 

“You Alpha, I’m sorry. I need you sir, need your dick inside me, need to feel your cum leaking out of me,” he begged, already wrecked before his lover ever slid into him.

 

He gasped when Rick grabbed his hips and jerked him to the edge of the car’s hood as he pushed forward. When the blunt, mushroomed head finally breached him he felt like he was on fire. Rick continued to push in steadily until he was seated flush against Daryl’s ass. “Yellow,” Daryl panted, tears welling in his eyes.

 

Rick stilled instantly, hands going to his pup’s sides and stroking his trembling muscles. “Talk to me sweetheart. What’s happening?”

 

“Just need a minuet,” his voice wavered. He was tighter then he realized and the thickness of Rick’s hard-on felt like it was tearing muscle.

 

Rick leaned down and kissed his pet, stroking his chest and arms as he wiped the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He continued laving attention to his lover until he felt the tense muscles relax around him and Daryl’s hips started moving on their own accord. When Daryl said ‘green’ he started moving in deep, sharp thrust snapping his hips forward like a thirsty man finding water for the first time in a week.

 

Daryl heard movement behind Rick before he saw Shane step into view, eyes instantly latching on to where Daryl and Rick’s bodies connected. Daryl clenched around Rick wringing a delightful moan out of him and he felt the calmness through their bond. Rick knew Daryl’s limits and would not let anything happen to him.

 

“Mind if I help?” Shane asked, knowing his best friend enough to know that he would be ok with other’s joining them or he would not have done it outside near them. At Rick’s nod of approval he climbed up on the hood of the car behind Daryl so that the boy’s head was rested in his lap and then he leaned forward and gripped the fleshy globes of the pup’s ass pulling them apart allowing Rick to slip in even deeper. Rick and Daryl both gave a moan of approval.

 

Every inch of Rick was tingling with pleasure as he listened to Daryl’s wrecked voice beg incoherently for anything his master would give him. He nodded his head toward a bag he’d placed by the windshield of the car. “You wanna shut him up?” he panted to Shane, his hips canting faster as he slammed into Daryl’s prostate with every thrust now. He watched as the swollen, bound cock and balls turn a deep purplish read as it twitched for attention but he ignored it.

Shane freed himself from the confines of the camo pants he work then grabbed the pack and pawed through it until he found the condoms and slipped one on knowing Rick’s rules from before. “You know what to do boy,” he told him slapping his hard, latex covered cock against the boy’s cheek.

Daryl whimpered in pleasure as he stroked his hand down Shane’s cock. He could feel the veins protruding all around the darker skin. He shifted his hand over the mushroomed head and marveled at how it was a lighter color then the shaft. It was different then Rick’s whose shaft was light but the head was pink. He sucked on the tip of Shane’s cock playfully, teasing with tiny kitten licks until Shane growled and shoved himself down Daryl’s throat. It was a brutal rhythm and it took a moment for Daryl to adjust enough that he didn’t gag hard every time Shane thrust forward.

 

Daryl could feel the eyes on him as the others were gathering around for the show now, watching as Daryl was spit roasted by the two men. Daryl felt Rick’s hips stutter then the hot seed washing his insides as Rick orgasmed with a growl, leaning forward to bite the claiming mark on his neck as he came. Daryl’s whine was stolen by Shane’s cock slamming to the back of his throat as Rick slipped out without knotting him.

 

Rick actually purred when he saw his seed leaking out of Daryl’s red, gaping hole and watched the over stretched muscles twitch as they already started to tighten again. He did a quick scan of everyone that had gathered, all of them except Dale and Hershel who had excused himself and went to the house, even Beth was there standing next to Maggie. He stuck two fingers back into Daryl’s ass pushing his seed deeper into his Omega and prodding his over sensitive prostate.

 

Daryl’s head shot up and he squeaked pitifully at the touch to his overstimulated body as Shane’s cock slipped from his mouth. “There are several toy’s in the black bag,” he said to the group, never taking his eyes off of Daryl. You may use your fingers, no more than three,” he warned. “You may use the toys but you may not penetrate him with anything else. You will NOT cum on him or scent him in any way,” he warned in full Alpha mode. “If you expect him to suck you then you use a condom, no exceptions.”

 

“If we want to suck him?” Lori asked softly, biting her lip.

 

He laughed, she always envied what Rick had no matter what it was. “Then you put a condom on him. Any questions?” Everyone shook their heads no and Rick leaned over his boy and gave him a kiss, prodding his insides with his fingers again as he did so. “Use him for your pleasure,” he smirked as he pulled his fingers free with a pop.

 

Daryl’s heart pounded in his chest, excited and scared at the same time. He was so turned on and his aching dick had still not been touched yet. It was purple and angry looking as it throbbed against his belly spitting drops of precum. He knew Rick would never leave him or let anyone hurt him but still the trill of panic shot down his spine when his Alpha disappeared from sight. He could hear people digging in the bag and he eyed Andrea wearily as she stepped up to him.

 

Andrea tightened the harness she’d put on so that the thick dildo was tight against her and she stepped in front of the Omega. She could see the distress in Daryl and she reveled in it, it made her feel powerful but the warning glare she got from Shane let her know that it would be a huge mistake to take advantage of Daryl’s vulnerable position.

 

Shane could feel Daryl’s discomfort and the tension coming off of him in waves so he tried to distract everyone. “Hey,” he lightly smacked Daryl’s face. “Did I tell you to close your mouth boy?” His tone was sharp and commanding but nothing like Rick’s. It seemed to work though because Daryl’s focus turned to him.

 

“I’m sorry sir,” Daryl rasped, his throat rough from Shane’s earlier use. He took the throbbing member back into his mouth moving up and down, allowing his tongue to trace the vein that ran down the underside of the flesh. He was so focused on doing a good job of drawing more of the delicious moans from Shane to make his Alpha proud that he didn’t pay attention to Andrea until the hard, cold rubber toy slid inside him. It was too much too fast even though he’d just been stretched by Rick. He was tense and his muscles were clinching. The push was relentless and he tried to back away but was stopped by Shane’s body. He whimpered around Shane’s cock so she grabbed his imprisoned length and started stroking him with her hand as she slammed into him with the dildo. She had no finesse at all.

 

Rick was standing to the side of the car out of Daryl’s site but was watching everything. He relaxed a fraction as he realized Andrea wasn’t trying to hurt Daryl she just had no idea what the hell she was doing. Every once in a while Daryl would let out a tiny pained grunt as she slammed in too hard or at a bad angle but there were more pleasured moans then pained ones. He was happy to see Lori step up and smack Andrea’s hand away to stop the torture of his dick, it was starting to look raw. Lori slid a condom on Daryl then started blowing him.

 

Daryl was flying, lost in a cloud of pleasure as his mouth was being used by Shane, his hole filled and now a blinding hot suction on his aching cock and it was more then he could take. His body spasmed, muscles clinched, and wave after wave of pleasure shot threw him as his hips jerked slamming up into Lori’s mouth then back down on the toy Andrea was shoving in him. He was lost in bliss for several moments, head lulling against Shane’s thigh until Lori and Andrea’s continued attention became extremely painful to his over sensitive body. All he could do was whimper, to wrecked to even form words at the moment.

 

“Enough,” Rick and Shane said at the same time making the two women stop.

 

“Slowly,” Shane told Andrea but he was too late. She quickly pulled the toy free with a wet pop causing Daryl to cry out again. If Shane hadn’t cum when Daryl orgasmed he would have for sure from looking at the boy’s red, swollen hole, slick with a mixture of Rick’s come and his own slick. He climbed down off the car and stood in front of Daryl slipping a finger into his slick opening. “So fucking hot,” he huffed as he leaned down and lapped at it with his tongue.

 

“Fuck!” Daryl moaned and trembled at the sensation. He felt Shane’s tongue slide deep inside him without much resistance but when he press his lips against his hole and sucked Daryl came undone and roared through another dry orgasm. His bound cock throbbing painfully with each heartbeat now as he slammed his head back with a thud.

 

Rick was painfully hard again as he watched his best friend rim is Omega and he couldn’t suppress his moan when Shane stood up licking Rick’s cum and his boy’s juices from his lips. He watched as T Dog climbed on the hood of the car with a coil of rope and began binding Daryl.

 

T wrapped the rope and knotted it until he had Daryl’s arms bound to his sides, legs tied up and open so that he was exposed and held open with no way to cover himself or touch himself. The way he tied the ropes was so masterful that it was comfortable to Daryl but fully functional as restraints.

 

Daryl had been used and exposed but to know that he couldn’t cover himself or close his legs on his own volition or cover was a different feeling all together. He liked it at first, it sent a trill of pleasure through him but his mind began to slip to the past and bad memories started flooding his mind. He could do this, no one was going to hurt him. He kept saying it over and over in his head but it wasn’t working.

 

Rick felt the panic through their bond and stepped forward. T dog climbed off the hood without question. Rick leaned over pressing his forehead against Daryl’s. “Do you need to stop?”

 

“N..no.”

 

“You don’t have to do this sweetheart, I can untie you. I want this to be about your pleasure not forcing you to do something you don’t like.”

 

“I..I like it but…”

 

“You’re scared?” he asked softly so only he could hear.

 

Daryl nodded his head, relieved that Rick understood. “Stay beside me?”

 

“Of course,” he smiled and kissed his boy letting his love and calmness flow through their bond. “We’re ok, you can continue,” he told the others as he ran his hand lightly over the bound thigh loving the way it trembled at his touch.

 

Maggie stepped up next and placed a soft kiss on the inside of Daryl’s thigh giving him a playful wink before slipping something into him that he couldn’t see. She watched as the first two round bulbs slipped in with ease, the third taking more pressure, the fourth had Daryl sweating as each bulb grew in width. She gave him a moment to adjust and relax before pressing the fifth one in, it was the size of a golf ball.

 

Daryl was trying to relax enough to take it but he was so full already every movement was pressing on something inside him. Rick was kissing and sucking at his neck and it was very distracting which allowed Maggie to slip the other bulb inside him. “So full,” he moaned, stretching his neck and letting his head roll farther to the side.

 

“One more darlin’, you ready for it?” Maggie asked not wanting to hurt him.

 

He chewed on his lip as he pondered the thought of taking another bulb of the toy. He knew it would be a half size bigger then the last one. “I can do it,” he nodded.

 

Rick had never seen anything hotter in his life than the sight of his Omega, eyes blown, voice wrecked, aching, swollen, red angry member throbbing in a way Rick knows has to be painful, and his sweet ass gaping, slick, red and sore from being used so much. “Such a good boy sweetheart. So proud of you,” he purred and kissed him, letting his tongue explore his pet’s mouth. He swallowed Daryl’s whine as Maggie slipped the last bulb inside him.

 

Carol stepped up and took Daryl’s throbbing erection in her hand gently stroking it from root to tip relishing in the feel of the girth and length in her hand. He was so aroused and needy from his inability to cum that his hips were chasing her grip with each move causing the toy inside him to shift and press against his sweet spot leaving him a moaning mess as Rick ran his nails lightly over his boy’s stomach. Carl placed the egg she had in her hand against the base of his bound sex and flipped the button causing it to vibrate hard and fast.

 

“Rick! Rick! Rick!” he cried as his body bucked so hard against the ropes they actually squeaked under the stress. Maggie quickly pulled the toy out, each blub opening him from the inside out extending his third dry orgasm.

 

Rick watched as Daryl writhed and whimpered incoherently in need and he knew he had to do something to take him down some so he lightly slapped at the boy’s throbbing member causing Daryl’s eyes to snap open as he cried out. “Focus Daryl, calm your body down and control it.” A couple more swats and Daryl’s body relaxed a little, the need receding a fraction from unbearable to just on the edge of it.

 

Beth stepped up licking her lips subconsciously as she looked at Daryl spread open and dripping. Maggie stepped up beside her and looked at Rick. “Daddy said since she hasn’t presented yet that it would be a good idea for her to explore a man up close. He trusts you and since Daryl is safe he hoped you wouldn’t mind,” she explained.

 

Rick thought about it for a moment and Hershel was right, in the state of the world today when Beth presents she needs to be aware of how things work because learning by trial and error today would get you killed. It would take several sessions to teach her what she needed to know but tonight they could start with her exploring the male body. “Touch him,” he gave his consent. “Explore his body for now and we will work on other things later.”

 

Daryl pressed his face against Rick’s neck, trembling at his words. His Alpha had just giving permission for someone to explore his body and it was the hottest fuckin thing he’d heard.

 

Beth experimentally ran her fingers over Daryl’s penis, gasping as it twitched at her touch. She was amazed at the purpleish, angry color of it and wondered if it hurt. She placed her palm over it and pressed down feeling it throb against her hand. Beth jumped when Daryl snapped his hips up to get more pressure on his needy erection. Gathering her courage she wrapped her hand around it and squeezed watching intently as something leaked from the tip on to her hand.

 

Rick heard Daryl whimper in pain at the pressure she was putting on his dick and smiled. “Loosen your grip a little and move your hand up and down giving a little squeeze to the flared part at the top when you go up. Use some of the cum on his stomach to make it slicker,” he explained.

 

She worked her hand like Rick told her too and was soon rewarded with Daryl’s sweet moans. She loved the look of his body, hard and sweaty as he rocked in the ropes trying to get the sweet release he craved so much.

 

When Daryl’s noises turned to pleasure and increased in pitch and speed Rick told her to stop. He knew his Omega had orgasmed four times without cumming and he didn’t want to cause him injury. “Slip three fingers inside him, he’s already stretched so you will be fine.” She did as she was told and Daryl let out the most delicious whimper Rick had ever heard. “Now bend your fingers up and feel for a spongey spot, that’s the prostate, the pleasure spot of a man.” She felt around, poking and rubbing but couldn’t find it.

 

“Rick please,” Daryl whined pitifully. Beth’s probing was madding. It wasn’t painful but it wasn’t the pleasure he needed either and he felt like he was going to explode into a million pieces. “Need to cum Alpha, please.”

 

“I don’t feel anything spongy,” Beth pouted as she wiggled her fingers.

 

Rick gave Daryl a kiss then slid off the hood of the car and stood behind Beth. He slipped two of his fingers in Daryl’s ass with hers. “FUCK ME!” Daryl moaned, his body going limp in its restraints as he felt two sets of hands in himself.

 

“Patience’s pup,” Rick smirked as he moved his fingers around Beth’s. He pushed their fingers deeper until their knuckles were pressed against Daryl’s opening then he bent Beth’s fingers with his own pressing hard against the prostate. Daryl cried out and clinched around their hands. “Feel it?” he asked her.

 

“Yeah!” Beth said excitedly. She rubbed and poked at it relentlessly, mesmerized by the feel of it and the reaction it caused. Daryl’s moans were turning to whimpers and he was grinding down against her hand. She could see his dick throbbing every few seconds and she wanted more of it.

 

 

 

Rick watched closely and knew Daryl had hit his limit. Tears of frustration began to fall from Daryl’s eyes as his body became exhausted and depleted from all the activities of the night. Rick slipped Beth’s hand out of Daryl and Maggie pulled her out of the way. “Omega,” he used his Alpha tone knowing how far down his Omega was and was proud when his blue eyes snapped to his instantly. “Are you ready to cum pup?”

 

“Please, please Alpha,” he begged. “I’ve been good. May I come, please sir?”

 

Rick spread slid easily into his Omega moaning at the heat radiating from the used flesh. He gave him several hard thrust bringing himself to the edge again before reaching down and tossing the condom Lori had put on Daryl away and unfastening the cock ring. “Come for me Daryl. I want to see you let it all go.”

 

Daryl had never felt this way before, so stimulated, desperate, needy, and used. His body was so depleted and drained that he couldn’t even move his limbs, all he could do was lay there and let Rick take care of every aspect of everything. It felt like total surrender of his body and soul and it moved him not only physically but spiritually in a way he never expected. His orgasm ripped through him so hard and sharp that he sobbed as he covered his chest and stomach in ribbon after ribbon of cum.

 

Rick watched Daryl surrender and it was so beautiful, everyone got to see it and they looked on in awe. The sight of it and the clinch of Daryl’s muscles as he came sent Rick over the edge as he filled his Omega full and let his knot swell as big as it would go wringing another whimper out of Daryl.

 

“Shane,” Rick beckoned. “Cut the ropes of off him.” Once Daryl was free and Rick had rubbed some feeling back into each limb he pulled the omega up gathering him in his arms. “Put a blanket on one of the lounge chairs,” he ordered. Shane put a blanket over an armless lounge chair and put the chair near the fire.

 

Rick tugged on Daryl’s collar twice but Daryl was too far gone to even lift his head but he did whimper in acknowledgement. I need you to wrap your arms around my neck sweetheart. I’m going to carry you but we are still locked together so I’m gonna need your help ok?”

 

Daryl grunted in acknowledgement. He wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck holding on with all the strength he had left as Rick carried him to the lounge. He’s amazed by Rick’s strength as he carefully maneuvers them so they are sitting, Daryl’s legs on either side of Rick’s hips still leaving where he is knotted open to everyone’s view. He rests his head on Rick’s shoulder and purrs as his Alpha pets him and cleans him.

 

Rick accepts the plate of food and two bottles of water Shane offers him. “Thanks.”

 

“Want a blanket?” Shane asked knowing Rick wasn’t in a position to get it himself.

 

“Lay it on my legs for now please,” he nodded.

 

Daryl was aware of people talking and milling around them but all he could focus on was the knot inside him and the bond with Rick. Rick’s soft touches and kisses felt like a salve on his soul and he cuddled closer trying to burry himself in his Alpha.

 

Rick kissed Daryl’s head and rubbed his back before pressing some deer jerky to his lips. “Bite sweetheart, you need some food to get your energy back.” He got him to eat a couple of pieces of jerky in him then gave him some water.

 

Daryl hadn’t realized he was as thirsty as he was. As soon as the water hit his throat it felt like it revived him and he drank the entire bottle at one time. He blushed when Rick took the empty bottle, “sorry.”

 

“You needed it,” he smiled, pulled Daryl back to his chest and fed him some more. Soon Daryl was asleep on top of his Alpha, knot still full and buried deep.


End file.
